Working
by T.K. Sakura
Summary: I got a job and I needed to talk, Harry and Draco were just convient.
1. The Job

Neko: *smirks from the couch* You are now a productive member of society!

T. K.: *sitting behind her desk, head on the table* Shut up, Jigoku Taiga[1].

Tsuki: *sitting on the floor brushing his tail* If you're working, when will you have time to write?

T. K.: *sits up* I don't know. *Reaches in to her pants pocket*

Neko: Now, com'on, T. K., don't do that.

Tsuki: T. K., Love, you finally quit.

T. K.: I don't care. *pulls out--- dum dum DUM!--- her emergency pack of cigarettes and lighter. Lights a smoke and takes a drag. Don't smoke ppl, it's bad for you, T. K. does it because she has a death wish*

*Both muses get up*

T. K.: *warningly* Don't even.

*A Plot Hole opens above them. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy fall out of it*

Draco: BLOODY HELL! Potter, we're too late!

Harry: Looks like Trelawney was right.

Draco: T. K., it's just a job... it's not like YKW is after you. I mean, look at Potter. He's the hope of the whole wizarding community, he lost both his parents, he's Dumbledore's Golden Boy, the bane of so many peoples very existence, and he's fine.

Harry: *looks stricken* Give me one of those, T. K.

Neko and Tsuki: HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Draco: I'm telling Professor Snape, then I'm telling Dumbledore and McGonagall. You're in deep, Potter.

Harry: *waving away an offered cigarette* No, no. T. K., if you don't like the job after a month then you can quit!

Tsuki: *perking up* He's RIGHT! The experience will look good on your application!

Neko: And you can put away all your money in a savings account and let interest build up. I mean, those sons-of-bitches are paying you $6.15 an hour. 

T. K.: *smiling slightly but still smoking*

*The phone rings*

T. K.: *puts the cigarette down and reaches for the phone* Moshi-Moshi[2]? *listen* hai, *listens some more* hai, I'll be there. *Hangs the phone up* I have to go to orientation tomorrow at nine A. M. and won't get back until five P. M.

Harry: *watery smile* You can manage that...

T. K.: *picks up the cigarette and takes a drag* You don't sound too sure.

Draco: *frowning* If you don't manage orientation, you'll never manage a job.

T. K.: Hai, hai. Kuso, I don't want to go to work. This sucks.

Neko: Get over it.

Tsuki: *muttering* Jigoku Taiga.

Everyone but T. K.: *singing* I'm a hard working man[3]...

T. K.: *yelling* SHUT UP!

[1] Jigoku Taiga: Hell Tiger

[2] Moshi-Moshi: Hello on the phone.

[3]: Brooks and Dunn song.


	2. More Hell

T. K.: *collapses on the couch* Gods, that sucked.

Draco: *looks up from where he beating Harry at Wizards Chess* Bad day, dear?

T. K.: *glares at Draco* Shut up and bugger off. And don't call me dear.

Harry: *smiles at T. K.* Bugger off? *Shakes his head and looks at Draco* She's been around us too long.

Tsuki: *sits on the floor next to the couch* How'd it go?

T. K.: *long-suffering sigh* We sat in a little, cold room all day, watched three videos about Sam Walton's dream and vision now known globally as WAL-MARTÔand then took these CBL or Computer Based Learning test or whatever. I skipped lunch and spent my breaks in the smoker's lounge or the only room colder than the interview room.

Neko: *smiling and twisting his whiskers* So it wasn't much different than being at home?

T. K.: Accio Moste Potente Potions! *catches the thick book and proceeds to hurl it at the Neko muse*

(WHAM!)

T. K.: Ninmu kanryou[1].

Neko: *now laying on the floor holding his head* Itai, itai, itai.

Tsuki, Harry, and Draco: *smirk*

T. K.: *looking around the room* Anyone else?

Tsuki, Harry, and Draco: *shake their heads*

T. K.: Glad too know.

Harry: So what your schedule?

T. K.: I'm off tomorrow, then I work for three days, then I'm off again and after that I will have to get my hours from Management for about three weeks.

Draco: Sounds tedious.

T. K.: It will be. But like I've said, they have a month to thrill me with this job.

Harry: Where are you going after you quit?

T. K.: Probably _Winn-DixieÔ _or _Food CityÔ _.

Tsuki: Did you get paid for today?

T. K.: *grins* Yep.

Neko: *finally getting up off the floor* Good, you can pay my hospital bill.

T. K.: *sits up* Hospital? I ain't pay for you to go to no stinkin' hospital!

Neko: *groans and falls back to the floor*

All but Neko: *singing* I'm a hard working man...

[1] Ninmu kanryou: Mission Accomplished.


End file.
